User talk:Janembathedemon
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Janembathedemon page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 16:58, 23 August 2012 I found you! :3 Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 17:08, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, It's Me, AngryNoahs! I Got A Wikia Account! AngryNoahs 02:56, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I Was Bored Of Your Other Wiki. All It Was About Was MLP And Dragonball. :( Unblock me from thegreattorbie wiki, please, this is not blocking people for no reason. Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 15:19, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Can I Have Your Doodlebob Char? AngryNoahs (talk) 00:08, August 10, 2012 (UTC) If Doodlebob Is Now Working For Mugen, Can I Have A Preview Of Him On Youtube? Can Spongebob Be In Your W.I.P Mugen Project? I'm A Member Of Your Website.AngryNoahs (talk) 03:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Your Mugen Request Is Done. Go Here. AngryNoahs (talk) 04:26, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Where's that Doodlebob download? I can't find it. Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 16:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but, Doodle doesn't look-doodlish, it look like Grey/Dark Spongebob. :| Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 17:18, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes yes yes, but when i'm posting the comment to your profile it doesn't post until some minutes later, so, talk in private message. Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 17:35, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, if i see along a trolling, rude or chain comment on my channel i'll delete it. Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 18:03, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Character request I asked angrynoahs and he said you do the symbiote characters so i have a request. can you make a symboite rotom character? rotom squad deploy! (talk) 18:17, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Rotom. HEY! HOLD IT! Don't you think I should've been asked first before this went ahead? Rotom is my character after all. The answer is no - Rotom is not to be edited or changed in any way whatsoever. 14:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Wanna Chat? AngryNoahs (talk) 00:01, August 14, 2012 (UTC) not to be mean but every single character that you made is really stupid and it sucks alot stop making them and learn from other people on how to make a decent character this well show you on how to make one better http://mugenfreeforall.com/index.php?/forum/31-mugen-help/ how to code a animated stage http://mugenfreeforall.com/index.php?/topic/5495-stage-how-to-code-animations/ and if you need help or feedback on your new charactes that you have learn by watching these here the place to go everyone is pretty friendly even me i just cant take any more of your characters or some of the rest from people on here who dont no how to make a decent character or stage after all you dont want to be like the rest of these people on here do you? http://mugenfreeforall.com/ Says the guy with bad grammar. -Gordon true i may have bad grammer however i dont post shitty characters and call them characters i was trying to help you so you wont be like so many others such a wlan who people have try many times to help him and yet any kind of feedback he gets he treats it as bashing whatever he posts thank about that before you back talk me since iam just trying to help you. wouldnt you like to get better and make a real character rather then the shitty ones you been posting most of the ones you got are either very buggy and shitty or they are just colored in. anyways as i said this was never to be bashing you but more trying to be helpful Character What spongebob is that in your roster P.S. the one that is showing up Rapthemonkey (talk) 12:51, August 16, 2012 (UTC)rapthemonkey9 That's My Spongebob Edit AngryNoahs (talk) 20:39, August 16, 2012 (UTC) get on the chat of thegreattorbie wiki. Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 21:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Help Me With My Wiki Go Here. dafuq Rio Grande told me if i spriteswap anything i'll get bashed like Wlanman! Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 09:39, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Join Chat Do It. AngryNoahs (talk) 22:10, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Wanna Chat? AngryNoahs (talk) 02:33, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Stage I Saw On Your Mugen Roster That You Have A Stage Called "Doodlebob's House - Outside." Can I Have It? --AngryNoahs (talk) 03:48, August 26, 2012 (UTC) yes, but i did send you a message from youtube. Finn is my favourite. (talk) 17:23, September 1, 2012 (UTC)